1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure generally relates to a detection device and a detection method and, more particularly, to an automatic detection method and a portable electronic device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Because portable electronic devices are convenient for use, they are becoming indispensable to daily lives. However, as the battery used in portable electronic devices has limited capacity, in order to extend the lifetime of the battery, how to reduce the power consumption of the portable electronic devices becomes an important researching topic.
For example in an electronic device employing a liquid crystal display panel, it is an effective method to save power by real-timely adjusting backlight brightness of the liquid crystal display panel. Referring to FIG. 1, said electronic device generally has an ambient light sensor 91 configured to detect the variation of ambient light and the ambient light sensor 91 is disposed inside a case 92 of the electronic device. A transparent window 93 is formed in front of the ambient light sensor 91 so that ambient light can penetrate the transparent window 93 to be received by the ambient light sensor 91. In order to reduce the total power consumption of the electronic device, when the ambient light sensor 91 detects that the ambient light becomes weak (e.g. entering the indoor), the backlight brightness of the electronic device is reduced. However in some conditions, for example when the ambient light sensor 91 is blocked by an object, the ambient light detected thereby can also become weak. And if the backlight brightness is reduced accordingly, the display performance can be degraded.
Accordingly, the present disclosure further provides an automatic detection method and a portable electronic device using the same that may avoid the error in the conventional technology aforementioned.